


don't let go

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fix-It, Gen, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: just a nice little fix-it drabble for the end of season three.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Vesseek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: A Wilde Drabble Bingo





	don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> i do believe this means _BINGO, BABY_!
> 
> thanks so much to the wilde ride discord server. i adore you all so ridiculously much!

“ _Don’t let go!”_

These words are an endless mantra in Grizzop’s mind as the very fabric of reality shifts and warps above him. His grip on Vesseek is deathly tight, and Azu’s grip on him isn’t much different. He repeats the words over and over to himself, using his connections to the others as a grounding tool. 

It’s all so much, _too much,_ and he’s seconds from opening his eyes when he feels Vesseek’s hand squeeze his. He squeezes back, puts as much love and reassurance as he can into the simple gesture. But most importantly:

He _doesn’t let go._

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos and comments make me very happy!  
> yell at me on twitter @blackwoodsims :)


End file.
